Somedays are a suprise
by Ask me a question
Summary: Just a random fic, I guess its one of the ones where everyone is gay.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at a fic and I hope my writing has improved since my last one, this is a re-write of my fic 'Some days are a suprise' and this has some changes but here's the back story, this happens after the series finale but Janet didn't die in heroes instead Warner did, Weir is head of the SGC and Landry is the leader of Atlantis (I never liked him), Sam and Janet are together, Teal'c returned to Chulak to be the leader of the Jaffa, the Asgard didn't kill themselves they found a way to reproduce thanks to the research Heimdall did (what? I love the Asgard), Keller works in the SGC infirmary with Dr Lam and they are together (what don't judge its one of my random couples), Vala is trying to get Elizabeth to go on a date with her (another one of my random couples), Jack is head of homeworld security, Daniel still works at the SGC and has a 'secret' relationship with Jack, Hailey is in SG-1 because Mitchell never joined, Cassie is finished with medical school and doing an internship in the SGC infirmary (I know it probably not possible but being the CMO's daughter has benefits), Cassie and Hailey have been in relationship for three months and Sam and Janet still don't know, and best of all its in my universe so anything goes, did you get all that? **

**Disclaimer: As shown by my total change of the events in the last couple of seasons of SG-1 its not mine because I wish those things had happened.**

Jennifer Hailey was enjoying life right now, even though she got shot at by aliens on a weekly basis life was good, she had a gorgeous girlfriend who worked on the same military base as her, a nice apartment and a pretty sweet salary. As she was pondering all this the object of her affections mother and her commanding officer voice rang into her consciousness and she instantly asked "What did you say?"

Sam smirked slightly and repeated "I said are you going to stare at the wall all day or get ready for our mission to P3X-224?"

"Oh sorry ma'am I was thinking about how the midway needs work done on the program that makes sure that quarantine is followed ." Hailey pulled out of thin air whilst trying to remember what the mission to P3X-244 was about.

"Well if you would like, tomorrow Daniel is going to Atlantis to help with some of the translating of the ancient database and I was planning to go so I could help McKay with the technology in the puddle jumpers, you could go through with us and stay for the day whilst we're in quarantine then gate back when you've finished?" Sam suggested.

"You know what, I think I'll just use the copy of the program we have here and test it on simulations, I would hate to disrupt you and Dr Jackson."

"Hailey, you are so full of crap, for one thing I know that you helped me rewrite the program last month and two if you were not coming up with a lie about what you were thinking you would know that we don't have a mission scheduled today and that I went too Atlantis two weeks ago to help with the puddle jumpers." Sam said bluntly.

"Sorry ma'am." Hailey said feeling embarrassed at being caught in a lie.  
"Anyway, we've got a meet and greet in ten minutes with the new personnel." Sam said before walking away and leaving Hailey to shut down the computer she had been working on.

* * *

"Why do I need to go to this I know everyone already?" Cassie asked as she followed her mother to the gateroom.

"Because the new recruits need to meet you." Janet pointed out as they stepped in an elevator already occupying Sam and Jennifer Hailey.

"Is Cass still complaining about the meet and greet with the new personnel?" Sam asked.  
"The new ones will meet me anyway seen as I'll probably have to do half of their physicals at least once." Cassie pointed out as she stood next to Jennifer brushing the backs of their hands together without either Janet or Sam noticing.

"Well its nice to meet someone at least once before you see them naked I've always found." Janet said from her place next to Sam.

"So your saying you've seen someone naked before you met them?" Sam asked with a mischievous smirk on her face, that comment made Cassie and Hailey crack up and when the elevator doors opened they were still laughing, when they reached the gateroom however they sobered up and walked in to a room full of both new and seasoned SGC personnel.

* * *

"So how about Lam and Keller?" Jennifer asked from the kitchen of Cassie's apartment as she chopped vegetables.

"They've been together since we blew the living daylights out of Anubis, why do you think Keller turned down the posting at Atlantis?" Cassie said from her place of lying on the couch.

"Weir and Vala?"

"Vala is trying to get Liz to go on a date with her but Liz keeps turning her down although she obviously wants to say yes, probably something about her being an underling or whatever, never stopped Jack and Danny though so why should it stop her." Cassie said replied.

"How about that Captain Hailey and that Dr Cassandra Fraiser, they should get together I mean they are both gorgeous and smart, they would be perfect together?" Jennifer jokingly said.

"Oh yea they would be perfect together and Jen is obviously in love with Cass so it would be great, and Cass is in love with Jen so..." Her sentence was stopped by Jennifer's lips on her's and the feeling of being pushed back against the cushions.

"Bedroom." Jen mumbled with her lips still pressed against Cassie's.  
"But what about the food?" Cassie asked as she was being pulled up from the couch.

"We'll order take-out." Jennifer said as she pulled Cassie's shirt over her head and threw it onto the couch.

"Uhhh fine by uh me." She managed to get out while Jennifer continued the assault on her neck with her lips.

For the next half hour no more words were exchanged between the pair apart from the odd "I love you"

* * *

"Are you sure that we shouldn't have called ahead?" Sam asked as she stood outside Cassie's door.

"What and have her say that we can't come over?" Janet asked as she fished out the spare key Cassie had given her.

"Can't you at least try knocking once more?" Sam asked.

"We've been knocking for the last five minutes, if she was going to answer she would have already so I'm going to go in and see if she's asleep or got headphones in or something like that." Janet said as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah and clean the entire apartment." Sam mumbled as she followed Janet in.

The second they stepped inside Janet headed for the bedroom and just as Janet put her hand on the doorknob they heard the sound of Cassie moaning out "Oh god baby, right there, oh my god."

Janet knocked on the door and said in a disturbingly calm voice "Cassandra you have one minute to get out here or I'm coming in and getting Sam to throw whoever is in there with you out the window."

Less than thirty seconds later Cassie had walked out of the bedroom dressed in sweatpants and a property of the US Air Force T-shirt, the second she saw her mother sitting in the armchair staring out the window and Sam standing by the door looking like she was about to run she decided that the fire escape was looking pretty appealing right now.

"Cassandra can you ask whoever was in there with you to get dressed and come in here?" Janet asked still staring out the window not looking at Cassandra.

As Cassandra opened the door she saw Jennifer quickly getting dressed with a panicked look on her face and mumbling "God her parents nearly walked in on us and there both my commanding officers, oh my god I could get discharged for this or worse court marshalled."

"Erm Jen Mom wants you to go out there." Cassie said quietly before jokingly adding "Or you could open the window and escape down the fire escape ,I'll join you and we can run away to Atlantis."

"You know that actually sounds appealing." Jennifer said slowly walking towards Cassie and the door "Well I guess it time to meet the parents." she wise cracked before whispering in Cassie's ear "No matter what happens I'll still love you." and then stepping through the door.

* * *

An hour later Janet stood next to Sam at the door to Cassie's apartment and said to both Jennifer and Cassie "I wasn't happy with Cass dating someone older than her and someone she works with but I will admit you are better than that Dominic boy."

"Can I take that as your blessing?" Jennifer asked.

"Just put it this way, you break her heart I feed you to an Unas." Janet said threateningly.

"Or a Wraith." Sam cut in before saying to Janet "We better go, I promised Elizabeth that I would show her the new naquadah reactor I've been working on at 0700 hours tomorrow and if I'm late I'll never hear the end of it."

"Alright well bye Mom, Sam." Cassie said before shutting the door and turning to Jennifer and saying "Did that really just happen?"

"Did what happen?" Jennifer asked smirking and pulling Cassie over to the couch.

"That you met the parents and it went freaking great." She said settling in between Jennifer's legs leaning back onto her chest.

"Oh well then yes it did, although I could have done without them almost walking in on us."

"They could have actually walked in on us." Cassie pointed out as she turned on the TV.

"Oh stop here." Jennifer said as she spotted Wormhole X-Treme on.

"How can you watch this?"

"Its funny because we know what its really like."

"Meh I still prefer Star Wars." After a look from Jennifer she clarified "Too much time with Teal'c."

* * *

Elizabeth was stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to close but not before Vala darted in and Elizabeth let out a barley audible groan, its not that she didn't like Vala, oh she liked her, she really really liked her but she couldn't cross that line, she wasn't General O'Neill for gods sake she wasn't going to start a relationship with an underling, as she was pondering over this she saw Vala reach for the emergency stop button and felt the elevator stop then Vala asked "Do the elevators have cameras?"

"Yes but this one isn't working due to one of Sargeant Siler's accidents." Elizabeth replied seconds later regretting not lying and saying that they did work just to get the alien woman away from her.

"Dr Weir what is your problem with me, I'm attractive, I have men and women all over the galaxy wanting me and yet you don't why is that?" Vala said suddenly centimetres from Elizabeth.

"A little presumptuous of you Miss Mal Doran?" Elizabeth said playing along against her better judgment.

"Oh no just pondering why you don't want me, unless you do and you hide it well."

Elizabeth suddenly found her wristwatch interesting watching the time slowly tick closer to 9 PM.

"Ah hah so you do find me attractive!" Vala almost yelled.

"Of course you would have to be an Asgard not to find you attractive." Elizabeth replied whilst still looking at her watch.

"Well then why aren't you returning my affections?" Vala asked.

"Because I can't okay." Elizabeth replied looking into Vala's eyes "I'm your superior and if I was to start a relationship it would change how people look at me."  
"Why would it change how people look at you, would it make you seem human because that isn't a bad thing." Vala said softly.

Elizabeth suddenly pressed her lips quickly to Vala's before saying "That's why okay, every time I see you I want to kiss you and that will definitely change how people look at me."

"So your letting what people think of you control your life?" Vala asked after letting the fact that Elizabeth had kissed her sink in, "If you let what people think of you control your life you'll never do anything, look at me, I don't give a damn about what anyone but you thinks of me and it works pretty well."

"But your not in charge of all these people."

"No I'm not but can tell you that everyone on this base wants to see you happy and I'm certain you will be happy with me, very very happy actually." Vala said with a small smirk at the end.

"Just say we were to try this relationship out do you promise me that it would be professional when it needs to be?"

"So are you saying you'll give me a chance?" Vala asked with barley contained glee.

"Just answer the question Vala."

"Yes I would be professional during business hours but outside we'll just have to see won't we?"

"Well then have you eaten because I would like to take you out to get something to eat."

"Are you giving me a chance?" Vala asked jumping up.

"Yes I'm giving you a chance now calm down and turn off the emergency stop."

Vala then quickly kissed Elizabeth before pressing the emergency stop button and saying "I've always been a fan of take-out, especially Chinese."

"Oh yes and why would that be?" Elizabeth asked now flirting with Vala.

"Chopsticks of course." Vala said winking and walking out the now open elevator doors.

* * *

_Six months later_

_The Fraiser/Carter household_

"I can't find anything to wear!" Janet shouted out to Sam who was in the bathroom.

"You've got a closet full of stuff pick something." Sam shouted back in the middle of styling her hair.

"Unlike you miss tall, blonde and beautiful not everything I wear looks good on me."

"Jan, you can make scrubs look good, I think you will be gorgeous in anything." Sam said walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"What about this?" Janet said standing there in a knee length red dress.

"Its a barbecue at General O'Neill's cabin wear jeans and a sweater."

Glancing over at Sam, Janet said "I am so happy you cut your hair short again, I missed it."

"And I am happy your ready." Sam said as Janet pulled the jeans on and threw the keys at Sam.

"Unlike you I don't have to run my hands through my hair and I'm ready."

"Your still gorgeous every day of the week though." Sam said picking up her leather jacket and spinning the keys around her finger.

* * *

_The Fraiser/Hailey household_

"I can't believe we've been living together a month." Cassie said as she walked into the bedroom where Jennifer was pulling on a jacket over her t-shirt.

"Well we're now officially living in domestic bliss honey." Jennifer said with a wink.

"I hate you." Cassie said as they walked into the living room and passed Jennifer the keys.

"You just handed me the keys because you still can't drive the stick shift didn't you." Jennifer said as she locked the door.

"Honey I don't like to do anything with a stick." Cassie wisecracked as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

_Elizabeth Weir's Residence_

"Liz why can't I wear this?" Vala whined as she ran her hands over the leather corset she was wearing.

"Because its a barbecue and at barbecues you wear Jeans and T-shirts not," Elizabeth ran her eyes over Vala's body, "that."

"Well then what T-shirts do you own Liz?" Vala asked turning her back to Elizabeth silently asking her to unhook the back of the corset.

"Erm, how about a plain black one?" Elizabeth asked distracted by her girlfriend's skin slowly being exposed to her.

"That will do and just for the record, I love you in red." Vala said turning and pulling Elizabeth towards her by the red button-up shirt she was wearing.

"Well then I'll just have to wear more then won't I?"

"Yes, but for now," Vala said drawing away, "We need to be going to O'Neill's cabin."

"You're a tease you know that?" Elizabeth said to Vala as she pulled on the black T-shirt covering herself up.

"Oh I pride myself on it." Vala said grabbing the keys from the table.

"Vala give me the keys, you really think I'm going to let you drive my new car?"

"But Liz its a Mustang and I always wanted to drive an American muscle car."

Grabbing the keys off Vala, Elizabeth bluntly said "One its not a muscle car its a pony car and two you really think I would let you drive it with the speeds you go?"

"I hate you." Vala said as she started to pout.

"It's not going to work, the pout stopped working about a month after we started dating."

* * *

_One Hour Later_

_The O'Neill/Jackson Cabin_

You could tell the way that the parties at the cabin had spilt, one half was warriors and the other was doctors, that was until Cassie walked out with a football and instantly everyone perked up, the teams were pretty much split so that couples were against each other, even Carolyn and Keller had joined when they learnt it was going to be flag football.

The teams were pretty even with Cassie, Jack, Carolyn, Elizabeth and Sam against Hailey, Daniel, Keller, Vala and Teal'c. Janet decided to sit out with the reason that she was getting too old for games, Jack replied that he was older than her but let her stay out citing that someone needed to play referee.

In the end Jack's team won thanks to Elizabeth's hidden talent, it turned out that she was quite the quarterback and with Cassie and Sam managing to work in perfect synch they managed to beat Vala's team by quite a sizeable difference.

After this everyone decided to sit down enjoy the barbecue that Janet had been keeping an eye on whilst the rest played football. After about an hour everyone moved into the cabin to carry on with the friendly chat they had all gotten into.

After a while O'Neill said to Sam "Carter you will love this, McKay is coming back to Earth for two weeks because he got shot in the ass with an arrow." At this everyone started laughing hysterically, after this everyone slowly trickled out of the cabin until only Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were left, before going to bed Jack said "Feel free too spend the night." to Teal'c and Daniel followed Jack to the master bedroom.

**I know I know its terrible but I wrote this at like midnight to try and get myself to sleep and I decided to post this, I may do a chapter 2.**

**P.S. Has anyone see the picture of Colleen Rennison's wikipedia picture, its hot man and go to her myspace music thing, girl can sing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So no reviews hey? I'm hurt, really but alas I will continue with a second chapter, this chapter is set a two years after the last one and gay marriage has just became in this fic as well as the DADT being stopped because its seriously stupid.**

**Disclaimer: Dude if you think this is mine the men in the white coats should go and collect you, after all if it was mine Sam/Janet would be a reality and Weir/F would be true.**

Cassie was bored, that was the only way to put it, with her girlfriend, no wait now fiancée, that would take some getting used to, was off world and there were no patients to treat right now in infirmary she had nothing to do. She could go and do other people's paperwork now that she had done all of her own, but that would probably be even more boring than sitting in the commissary so she instantly nixed that idea, just as she was getting up to go and get some jell-O, anything but blue of course, the klaxon rang and a voice rang out with "Medical team to the gate room."

Cassie ran to the elevator to see it already occupied by Janet and Carolyn Lam both obviously heading towards the gate room.

"Any idea?" Cassie asked as she stepped in and the elevator started the descent.

"I swear to god if its SG-1 and Sam comes back injured I will kill her myself." Janet replied.

"At least your Fiancées' are military, Jennifer hasn't even gone through the gate before, nice first trip though, captured by Ameterasu and held for a week." Carolyn cracked worry obvious in her voice.

"Trust us when we say this, nothing has happened to her, Sam and Jennifer have been captured more times than you can count on both hands and they are both still alive, hell Sam's been brought back from the dead once or twice so Jennifer will be fine." Cassie said trying to relieve some of her worry.

"Still who's hair-brained plan was it to go in under the guise of offering medical support to the locals all the whilst trying to free the Tok'ra being held there?"

"General O'Neill's I believe." Janet replied then added on to the end as they got out the elevator, "And don't say that in front of him, last time someone questioned one of his plans it ended badly, granted that time it was Rodney McKay but still..."

At the sound of something hitting the wall of the gate room Janet walked quickly towards the door followed by Cassie and Carolyn, when they entered they saw no one had come through the gate yet but there was a large rock resting against the wall underneath a sizeable dent, they waited in the corner, seconds later some of the medical team sent to P3X-219 flew through the gate at speed coming out from somewhere near the top of the event horizon landing heavily on the ramp and tumbling down, Janet quickly sent one of her staff to deal with them whilst waiting for the others to come through.

"Where are they!" Carolyn mumbled under her breath rocking back on her heels just as ten people through through the wormhole at once all landing in a pile on the ramp causing some of the medical team in the gate room including Carolyn who had spotted Jennifer in the mass of limbs to run over and attempt to untangle them.

"Where the hell are Sam are and Jen?" Cassie asked as another large rock flew through the wormhole hitting the back wall leaving another dent.

Just then someone flew through hitting the back wall at a rapid speed, Janet instantly knew injury was certain and when she turned the person over to show Daniel she shouted over for a gurney and an instant MRI to check for internal bleeding, as she watched over him being wheeled from the gate room she saw two more people through the air and hit the back wall, this time they were both Tok'ra and she instantly recognized Anise as one of them, she sent Cassie over and kept a watchful eye on the wormhole, then two more green blurs appeared faster than any of the others hitting the back wall at a considerably faster speed than any of the others, so fast in fact that they somehow managed to hit the glass that lead to the control room, flying through and landing amongst the technicians.

Janet quickly ran up to see Sam and Jennifer both unconscious with multiple cuts and bruises to their faces, she quickly called for gurneys for both and prayed that there were no internal injuries for either person.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex_

"Why did we have to stay here for two weeks exactly?" Jennifer asked Cassie as she Sam and Janet got into the elevator, Jennifer supported on crutches and Sam still limping slightly.

"Because you broke three ribs, punctured a lung, fractured your leg in two places and suffered a concussion." Cassie said pointedly as the elevator started the ascent.

"Colonel Carter suffered worse than me though." Jennifer pointed out.

"Yes well Sam has survived much worse things that you so I think that would count in her favour." Cassie said.

"Ugh you're supposed to be on my side." Jennifer said exasperated.

"I am... most of the time."

"Yeah, how's Keller anyway she took a pretty nasty tumble on our way back to the gate before we got captured."

"Badly sprained ankle, couple of cuts and bruises, nothing too bad." Janet replied.

"Although I don't think Carolyn is going to let her out of her sight for the next few weeks." Cassie wisecracked.

"It still amazes me how Vala was totally uninjured, even after spending two days longer on the planet than the rest of us, that woman could talk her way out of a wraith hive ship."

"She did actually kill Ametarasu so that should count for something." Jennifer said as the doors opened.

"Well, yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, dinner at our house whether you like it or not." Janet said as they split away from Cassie and Jennifer.

* * *

_The Fraiser/Hailey Household_

"Honey I'm fine." Jennifer said as she lowered herself to the couch propping her leg that was in plaster up onto the coffee table.

"God you're exactly like Sam." Cassie said rolling her eyes and sitting next to her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jennifer said moving her arm so Cassie could cuddle into her side.

"You scared me you know, when you flew through the gate, I though something worse had happened when you went through the glass."

"We did set a record for the fastest biological thing going through to the SGC." Jennifer said.

"That's not funny you know, why did they decide that dropping you from a height into the Stargate was a good idea exactly?"

"Because Ameterasu or as General O'Neill calls her Tiramisu, figured out that the speed you go into the gate is the same speed as you go out so she decided it would be fun to make us do a high dive worthy of the Olympics for our freedom."

"Ha ha, I think Elizabeth got the worst shock when Vala waltzed through two days after unharmed and with all our weapons." Cassie said recalling Elizabeth's face when Vala walked through the wormhole pulling a cart piled high with all their weapons and equipment.

"At least it stopped her constant worrying, I was getting sick of it."

"You try waiting whilst your lover is off world fighting some evil goa'uld then see how you like it."

"Okay you have a point, but at least I always come back uninjured, well for the most part anyway."

"And I patch you up, we're a awesome team."

"I love you and your strange sense of humour."

"I love you too."

* * *

_The Fraiser/Carter Household_

"It's our ten year anniversary next month Sammy." Janet said laying against Sam on the couch attempting to avoiding her multiple injuries.

"Wow, we've been together that long." Sam said absent mindedly picking at a loose thread on her shirt.

"And it was all thanks to Urgo, remind me to get Elizabeth to send a bouquet of flowers through to P4X-884."  
"Hey we would have acted on our feelings eventually."

"Really Sam?"

"Okay maybe not, but still, that guy was a living nightmare, you try having a AI in your brain and see how you like it." Sam said on the defensive.

"I always wondered what he said that made you say he was being rude."

"Uh, he said you um, had a erm, great rack." Sam mumbled.

"That's flattery I think."

"Er not the way he did it, hand gestures and all, and then he said it was no wonder I wanted to sleep with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I was in love with you even back then so..."

"I love you too Sammy." Janet replied turning around carefully to kiss Sam."

* * *

_The Mal Doran/Weir Household_

"Elizabeth why can't we watch Wormhole X-treme the movie?" Vala asked in a whiny tone whilst trying to wrestle the remote from her hands.

"One because it went straight to DVD and that guarantees that it will be terrible and two the TV show was abysmal." Elizabeth replied still holding the remote away from Vala.

"You know if you don't give me that I'll have to resort to dirty tactics."

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try."

At Elizabeth's challenge Vala reached over and started tickling her waiting until the remote dropped from her hands, then Vala reached over and snapped it up, doing a perfect leap over the back of the couch away from Elizabeth and putting on Wormhole X-treme the movie.

"I hate you." Elizabeth said whilst getting up and walking over to Vala pinning her into the corner.

"You know we could do some pretty nice things in this corner." Vala said sitting down on the chair placed there.

"Give me the remote control Vala." Elizabeth said holding out her hand and when Vala placed the requested object on her palm she threw it towards the couch and walked closer to Vala looming over her.

"How about we do those nice things I mentioned?"  
"Or we could watch Wormhole X-treme." Elizabeth said turning away before Vala pulled her back over and they spent the next couple of hours doing the 'nice things' Vala suggested.


End file.
